At Least It Wasn't Pole Dancing
by ShipItLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: A hung over Party Poison wakes up with no memory of the night before. Luckily, a half naked Show Pony can help jog his memory...


**Thanks to Mitchi-Chan, Becki-Chan, for being crazy, and a big thanks to Cyanide Diamond for her sweet messages!. Please check out her stories, she's really good at writing!. Luv u all!**

**This is the beginning of my new obsession. This is a random oneshot, but I'll upload a longer fic soon.**

Party Poison woke up with a start. He sat up and swore as he banged his forehead against…something. He groaned and blinked. He had just hit his head off a… tap…?

He sat up properly and hissed as a pain tore through his skull and his stomach turned unpleasantly. What had happened last night?. He remembered…a bottle of beer…and…another bottle of beer…and another bottle of beer, and another bottle, and another, and another, and another, and-

Oh fuck.

How much _did _I drink last night?, wondered Poison. He assumed quite a lot, considering how ill he felt now.

He shivered as he realized he was topless. He brought his knees to his chest and gasped. It turned out he was jean-less, too.

Great. I'm in a bath tub, with no memory of last night, in just my boxers. How nice, he thought.

Party hoped that he had enjoyed a fun night in with the guys, and hadn't been the victim of Korse's latest attempt to destroy The Fabulous Killjoys.

He frowned as he searched his thoughts for a clue about what happened last night. He remembered…beer. And…beer. And maybe vodka. Wait, maybe whiskey?. And perhaps a bottle of wine?. Maybe a few more beers?.

The door opened, and a topless Show Pony entered.

"Hi. Woah… where are your clothes?."

"I don't know…what are you here for?. I'm hung over and almost naked, I'd rather you saw me in a somewhat more dignified position." said Party unhappily.

"I'm here because I can't find my shirt" he explained.

"Right. Well, I can't find my jeans." blushed Party.

Pony laughed, and looked away.

"God, this has to be the worst hangover ever. I just woke up in a fucking bathtub, for fuck's sake!" groaned Party.

"I know how you feel. I haven't felt this bad since I turned eighteen!" giggled Pony.

"Yeah. So, what actually happened last night?" asked Party.

Pony blushed deeply.

"Um…you…you don't-don't remember?" he gulped.

"I have no recollection of last night whatsoever" Party smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well, then there's no need to tell you"

"Oh, my god, what did I do?" groaned Party. He had probably been pole-dancing with Jet Star's leg or something. He had done pole dancing before. So he wasn't too bad at it. Granted, the first time he had done it, it was on a lamp post, under the influence of alcohol, obviously, but he wasn't that bad at pole dancing (**pm me if you're really curious as to why I added pole dancing in to this. It's a funny story that the author (me) would share if u badly want to know)**

"You…me and….you…kind of…um…you and I… we…kinda, uh…I don't-"

"Tell me, Pony" Poison felt dread creeping over him

"Uh…"

"Pony"

"Well, there isn't really much of a rush to let you know when you were totally out of it and it's not like we would ever do something like that again and it was totally out of character and under the influence of alcohol and we will so obviously not do it under normal circumstances-

"Pony!"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Pony!"

"We slept together, alright!" Pony yelled. He froze and bit his lip. Party paled and brought a hand to his mouth.

"Seriously…?" he whispered. (inner Party Poison-at least it wasn't pole dancing this time)

And then Party Poison remembered what happened…

_Pony's hand cupped Party's cheek as they kissed passionately, grinding their mouths together until their teeth hurt._

_Party slipped his hand down Pony's leggings, and Pony moaned, obviously appreciating the gesture._

"_Your clothes are in the way" panted Party. Pony sighed._

"_Well, I wish the Way would be in something else" he giggled drunkenly, winking suggestively._

"_Oh, so you want me to rape you?" chuckled Party._

"_It's not rape if I'm hard and willing" smirked Pony._

"_Well, I don't know if you __**are **__hard, because your fucking clothes are in the way!" grinned Party. Pony rolled his eyes, and quickly stripped off._

"_My god" murmured Party, kissing Pony. Party's already naked, and very eager. He slipped his tongue in to Pony's willing mouth, and the two tongue-fucked for a while._

"_You're so hot!" moaned Party._

_Party pushed his hips against Pony's, making them moan both loudly._

"_God, you really __**are **__so hot!" panted Party._

"_I-I'll never-never-wear a-wear a- shirt-shirt-again-if-if you never wear underwear -for the rest of-uh!-your-life!. Uh, fuck!" Pony's voice was strained and he was gasping, struggling to form words._

"_Deal" moaned Party, kissing Pony ferociously._

"_Enough of the bullshit" groaned Pony, rolling on top of Party._

"_I don't think so" smirked Party, pushing Pony down. Pony growled impatiently._

"_Take your time, why don't you?" he pouted. _

_One thing lead to another, and, in their drunken haze, the two groaned and cried out loudly, choosing to ignore the fact that an incredibly turned on (and rather scared), Ghoul was madly clicking away with his camera._

"Shit!" Party gulped, and met Pony's eyes anxiously. Pony was staring at him with a mixture of worry and embarrassment.

"So…" Show Pony blinked, nervous.

"Fuck…"

"I'm guessing you regret it, huh?" Pony sighed miserably.

"Why. The. Fuck…" growled Party. Pony shrank back, scared. He hated seeing Party mad.

"…why the fuck…can I not…remember it properly…" smiled Party. Pony sighed in relief, then flung his arms around Party, who shifted awkwardly.

There was a tense silence.

"Nice weather we're having, don't you think?" said Pony, breaking the awkward silence.

Party looked at Pony for a moment, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Pony looked at Party, bemused.

"You-you…god, I can't even…you're just…you're-just-so-funny!" laughed Party.

"Okay." Pony shrugged. But Party's laughter was infectious, and soon they were both in hysterics.

"You're funny" chuckled Party. Pony nodded.

"And hot" added Party, blushing. Pony smiled happily, and kissed Party's cheek.

"I know" smirked Pony.

"You're an arrogant little fuck sometimes." Party smiled playfully.

"There's nothing little about me being a fuck." grinned Pony.

"So I see you remembered our agreement…" Party raised his eyebrows, staring at Pony's toned chest.

"I guess I did" giggled Pony.

Party ran his hands over Pony's bare torso.

"But do you remember your part of the deal?" Pony grinned wickedly.

Party rolled his eyes and attacked Pony's mouth. Pony swiftly tugged Party's boxers down and giggled.

Party laughed, and the two kissed again, fell back and had hot, rampant, wild, enthusiastic, prompt, rapid, brisk, immediate, hard, reckless, fast, **(lots of words to describe fast, huh?. I love my thesaurus) **passionate sex, making all the Draculoids within a hundred-mile radius too turned-on to attack. They all collapsed where they stood, their reputations destroyed.

And don't even get me started on how Ghoul was affected...

**This is only a short fic. I'll be uploading a longer PonyxParty fanfic soon, promise.**

**Okay, a little challenge. Write a PonyxParty fanfic!. They're so rare!. They're an endangered species!. Us fan girls/boys must save them, so spread the word, this could be the start of an entirely new pairing!.**


End file.
